


Too Far Gone

by brookella



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookella/pseuds/brookella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walk, through forests, through deserted metropolis cities. </p>
<p>The dead aren't dead. </p>
<p>The walk with me, they're at every turn. Every second. </p>
<p>They're inescapable.</p>
<p>Just when you think you're clear, you're not. </p>
<p>You're on your own, unless you've been blessed to have a group. </p>
<p>I'm on my own. </p>
<p>You can't trust anyone.</p>
<p>They all have secret agendas, everyone's become a master manipulator. </p>
<p>It's like a game, and you're always on offense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but future works will be much longer!

I ran, my back to the wind, my long chestnut brown hair whipping by the sides of my face. 

I knew they were still there, moaning and groaning. 

Searching for a warm body to sink their rotting teeth into. 

I took a glance behind me, and realized the herd couldn't even really be considered a herd. 

Six, maybe seven. 

I made sure my backpack was secure on my back, before doing the dirty work. 

I quickly plunged a knife into their heads, making sure their clawing hands never got to close, their snapping teeth just out of biting distance. 

When the last one dropped to the ground with a wet sounding thud, I looked at the bodies.

These were people once.

With lives, jobs, maybe even kids. 

They could have been good people. 

Or they could have been awful, and this was the now questionable almighty being from above's way of punishing them.

I trudged along, walking now that I wasn't being followed by things that wanted to kill me. 

I remembered what my father had said, "Be strong, this new world will test and break you but you must stay strong."


End file.
